


Cat and Mouse

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Bucky loves to tease the reader, and the reader loves to tease back, but is there something deeper going on? After Bucky takes things to the next level he finds out, in the best way possible, that the reader is not as innocent as she seems...and that maybe Bucky doesn't always like being dominant.





	Cat and Mouse

Letting out a sigh you slumped down upon the kitchen counter. It’s cool granite helping to ease the ache within your bones. You’d just spent the last half an hour listening to Wanda gush about her latest love interest, which would’ve been fine if you hadn’t felt like most touch starved person on the planet. 

It was like your body craved someone’s delicate touch in the way plants crave the rain. You wanted nothing more than to be caught in someone else's storm, completely lost in them. It was enough to keep you up at night. 

“I hope that’s decaf, sweetheart”. 

As if things couldn’t get any worse, the man you craved more than anything else had to walk into the kitchen. Without picking your head up you turned to look at him, “It is, princess”. 

Thus your little game of cat and mouse began. Bucky would “innocently” call you a pet name, and you’d do the same right back. It was either that or completely crumble before him. 

Bucky grinned in response, “That one’s my favorite”. After rolling your eyes you finally picked your head up. To your surprise he jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter. As you looked up into his eyes, any hope you had of leaving the kitchen disappeared. 

You knew you were staring so you had to cover it up. With a similar smirk you teased, “I can tell from “gun” in your pocket”. The flirting only made it worse, but it was the only thing you could think to do. 

Most of the time it felt like you were walking on a tightrope with no safety net below, so your only option was to just keep going forward. So even though it made you want him more, you flirted with him. 

He looked more sure of himself now, “I know what your favorite is”. Your stomach dropped in anticipation, afraid that within a second your response would completely give yourself away. 

Bucky licked his lips, “You like kitten the best, which is funny because you don’t seem like the type to, but everytime I say it you always bite your lip”. 

He’d been trained in the art of body language, and no matter how much you tried to hide it, yours was clear. Bucky could read you like a book, and he enjoyed every second of it. 

You could feel the heat rush to your cheeks, was he being more forward than usual or was it all in your own head? Still you couldn’t fight your curiosity, “I don’t seem like the type?”. 

Before you were just walking on a tightrope, but now you might as well have been riding a unicycle. This was a very dangerous game you started to play with him, and you could tell from the way he was looking at you. 

From the moment he’d walked into the kitchen Bucky had known tonight would be different. He’d grown tired of your little games, he wanted the real thing, so he’d decided he’d make a move. 

Besides, it was getting harder and harder for him to deny his desire for you. As much as he loved getting a rise out of you, it was driving him wild. He felt like he was stuck in a daze, begging you to pull him out. 

He laughed so low is was almost a growl, “You act all sweet and too pure for this world, like an innocent little angel who got left here on accident”. It took everything in you to contain yourself. 

You had always thought that no one could tell that you weren’t some naive and perfect girl. Sure your were always as kind as you could be, but it didn’t mean that you didn’t have wants and desires. 

The problem was that, what you wanted was bad. You wanted someone to take charge, to tease you and make you beg, to whisper the filthiest things they could think of into your ear and make you repeat them outloud. 

But no one had ever known this, they had always thought you were some sweet little girl, too nice to even think such things. And even when you’d been with boys in the past they’d been to nice for you to ask for such things, so you never did. 

Bucky could tell from the look in your eyes that he’d gotten it all right, but still he wanted to hear what you’d say. He could feel his own desire growing as he watched you stumble like a deer caught in headlights. 

It turned him on to think that he’d been the first person to ever call you out on it. He could still remember the rush he’d gotten the first time he’d figured out Steve wasn’t as innocent either. 

All you could manage to say was “James..”, no other words left your lips. With a shit eating grin Bucky hopped down from the counter and stood in front of you. Now he was blatantly teasing you, “What is it kitten?”. 

He watched as your breath hitched, the effect of the pet name clear. Bucky looked you up and down the same way in which a predator eyes it’s prey, but you’d wanted nothing more than for him to sink his teeth in. 

Taking a step toward you he pushed your hair behind your ear, “What are you so afraid of? Scared of what I’ll think if you say all those filthy thoughts filling your head? The ones that made your heart beat faster and your nipples harden?”. 

It felt like you were dreaming. You’d never had someone look at you like this before, let alone say something so perfectly sinful. Subconsciously you whispered the word “fuck”, and it only encouraged him. 

Bucky licked his lips, “It’s a rush isn’t it kitten? To have someone finally say all the filthy things you’ve been dreaming off”. Without a doubt you were complete putty in his hands, and it was turning him on as much as it was turning you on. 

Bucky loved being in charge because he’d spent so much of his life at the mercy of others. He thrived off of being dominant, but always within limits. 

Even though it had been so long ago he could still remember the look on Steve’s face each time he’d had to slow things down. The lil guy would’ve had an asthma attack if he’d had it his way. 

Bucky’s face was inches from yours now, “Tell me what you’re thinking kitten, and then I’ll tell you what I am”. He wanted you to say something more than just moans and obscenities so he knew for a fact that you wanted this. 

Plus, it made his cock hard to think that he was the first person you’d talk dirty too. He watched you look into his eyes, scanning them to make sure this was all real, god it reminded him of Steve. 

Bucky had made it obvious he’d wanted you, but just as Steve, you were too in your own head to think it was real. To him, you and Steve were the two most beautiful people alive but too dumb to ever realize it. 

So he figured he’d help out, “Or I’ll go first...I’m thinking about how I’ve been dreaming about this exact moment for months. God, I’d stay up at night just imaging the look on your face when I told you how much you turn me on”. 

He watched your body begin to calm and relax, and he smiled to himself. Finally you were beginning to shut off the voice in your head and listen to your desire. It was a beautiful thing to watch someone give way to lust and desire, especially someone as pent up as you. 

You finally looked into his eyes, “I’m thinking about good it feels to be bad...because I’m so sick of everyone thinking I’m too sweet and innocent to want to be pinned up against a wall and told I’m a bad girl who needs to be punished”. 

Bucky’s jaw dropped a little, you were definitely more forward than Steve had been at first. To be fair it was the 1920’s and the word doll was considered dirty, but this was more than he’d expected. 

He’d felt as though he’d awoken something inside of you, something you’d buried for far too long, and it was much stronger than anyone knew. 

Grinning you teased, “What's wrong princess? Cat got your tongue?”. For a moment you couldn’t believe how much lighter you’d felt. It was such a rush to feel like you were no longer hiding part of yourself. 

Bucky felt his cock twitch from your teasing, he’d expected you to be submissive, and he really hadn’t expected to like the fact that you weren’t. Within seconds you were already turning his world upside down.

Riding out your new high you dragged down his bottom lip with your thumb and inched closer. Whispering you said, “No dirty words to leave those pretty lips?”. To his surprise he let out a soft moan. 

This was all so new to him, especially the desire it caused him. Bucky had walked into the kitchen with every intent of dominating you, but now he was seconds away from getting on his knees and begging you to make him yours. 

You heard the distant sound of footsteps, which meant your little game was about to end. The problem was that you didn’t want it to end, not like this at least, so you summoned all your courage and made your final move. 

You moved to press him against the kitchen counter, holding him in place. With one final smirk you moved your lips just below his ear, and your hand right against his cock. Softly you began to rub him through his sweatpants, “Here’s something for your dreams tonight, princess”. 

Bucky bit his lip to hold back his moans. His cock had been hard for you the second he’d jumped down from the counter, and it had only gotten harder with every second that had passed. Each thing you confessed to him, and each time he’d teased you, had made his cock want to explode. 

And now you were finally touching him, which was enough to make him die and go to heaven right there, but there was something else that turned him on even more. He’d heard the footsteps too, and it meant that if he didn’t cum fast enough you’d be caught. 

Bucky closed his eyes and focused on the sound of your voice. This had all been a whirlwind. One moment you’d been too afraid to even say you wanted him, and now you were begging him to cum for you. 

As you felt him jerk his hips forward, you took that as a sign that he wanted more. You kissed just below his ear as you pulled down his pants, his hard cock springing forward. Bucky let out a loud moan as you finally took his cock in your hand. 

His reactions gave you your own high, “You wanna cum for me baby?”. All he could do was nod his head yes and try to stop himself from yelling out your name. He couldn’t help but think about all the times he’d driven Steve to this same helpless state. 

The kind of state where you’d sell your own soul just to finally fucking cum, but at the same time never wanting it to end. He had known what it had felt to be on the other side of it, but he’d never experienced his pleasure relying completely on someone else. 

He was the one who told Steve when to come, he was the one who made Steve beg for him, and he was the one who remained in control. He never would’ve imagined he’d love to give that up for you. 

Bucky gripped the underside of the kitchen counter as he felt his orgasm wash over him. It was as if every single nerve in his body had been struck by lightning, and he was at the mercy of the storm. 

He could feel your lips against his neck as you whispered, “That’s its princess”. Bucky had felt like this was the most he had ever came in his entire life, and the hardest. When it was all over, he was left desperately trying to catch his breath. 

You laughed softly, “Well that was the first time I’ve ever done that…”. Everything that had happened seemed to finally hit you. Slowly he pulled back up his pants, “You’re fucking incredible”. 

He couldn’t believe how easily that had all came to you, and it made him wonder what magic would happen when you didn’t have to worry about being caught. It also made him wonder what would happen when Steve was thrown into the mix. 

Before you could respond, the owner of the loud footsteps finally entered the kitchen. Luckily enough for you both your bodies were hidden behind the counter, which meant no free show for your intruder. 

“Isn’t it past your bedtime Barnes, don’t the elderly go to sleep at like 5 pm”. 

You were incredibly thankful to behind the counter, because if Tony had seen this you never would’ve heard the end of it. Quickly, but unsuspiciously, Bucky pulled up his pants. As he looked down at the ground he realized the mess he’d made. 

You caught on too, which is why you “accidentally” spilled the cup of tea you’d made yourself. Within seconds you put your good girl act on again, “Oh my god Bucky I’m so sorry”. The both of you disappeared behind the counter as you cleaned up the mess. 

After checking that Tony wasn’t watching Bucky smirked, “Quick thinkin’ (y/n)”. He wanted to call you kitten, but Tony was too close. By now the sarcastic genius was standing on the other side of the counter, a thousand different sarcastic comments probably filling his head.

You passed him the towel you’d grabbed off of the dishwasher adjacent to the counter, watching him clean up the “spilt” tea. Tony looked down at you both, “What were you two talking about?”. 

Both you and Bucky felt butterflies in your stomachs, as you thought of how to respond. Getting up you turned to Tony, “I was just giving Bucky a hand-”. You paused on purpose, only to drive Bucky wild. 

After a second or so you finished your thought, “Well..until I spilt the tea we’d made”. Bucky was happy he’d gotten up to put the dirty rag in the sink, or else Tony would’ve seen the enormous smirk on his face. 

He couldn’t believe the tease you were. Bucky was starting to realize that you trouble, but in the best way possible. Tony decided that was a good enough answer, “Why don’t you go get some sleep kid, we have training early tomorrow”. 

You nodded your head at Tony and then turned to Bucky. With the most innocent smile you could muster you teased, “Sorry for the big mess Bucky”. He knew full well what you’d meant, and he couldn’t believe how easily innuendos left your lips.  

Before he could respond you turned to leave, “Well goodnight guys! Sweet dreams, the both of you”. Once again, although your words were lost on Tony, Bucky knew exactly what you’d meant. 

Tony shook his head, “I don’t know how anyone can be filled with that much goodness...I’m starting to think she was made in a lab and not you”. Bucky laughed dryly, his mind racing with the thought of you. 

Bucky wanted to tell Tony, “If only you knew..if only you knew just how bad she could be” but it was more of a thrill that no one else knew. It was the exact same feeling he had when he’d enter a room with Steve and no one knew that minutes before Steve had been putty in his hands. 

Bucky wondered if you knew what you had just started, the fire you’d just ignited within him. This had become much more than just a game of cat and mouse. Bucky had felt comfortable enough with you to practically let you dominate him, which meant so much. 

It was clear that Bucky’s feelings for you were just carnal, they were emotional. He wanted to know your hopes and dreams, not just what words made you the wettest. The last time Bucky had felt this way was with Steve, and that ended up being love. 

Was he starting to fall in love with you too? 


End file.
